Conventional mattresses (not including slip covers which simply fit over the mattresses) are made by specially designed machines utilizing highly trained personnel. In the event one component of a mattress becomes unusable, it is accordingly necessary to transport the mattress to a factory where it is disassembled and remanufactured after replacing the defective component.
The foregoing can become a relatively large item of expense, particularly in hospitals or other places where large numbers of matrresses are used. Not only is a mattress not available for use while it is being repaired at the factory thus increasing the necessary mattress inventory, but unnecessary costs are oftentimes entailed in the refurbishing of the entire mattress. This unnecessary cost is a consequence of the fact that rarely do all components of a mattress wear out at the same time. Nevertheless, when replacing a defective component at the factory it is not unusual that other components to which the defective component is secured are also replaced.